


To Show You My World, To Offer My Heart

by Metal_Gear_XANA



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BEs Friendship, Crimson Flower, F/F, Friendship, Post-Timeskip, Romance, Short Story, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_XANA/pseuds/Metal_Gear_XANA
Summary: Crimson Flower Route, 'Fire Emblem: Three Houses', Edelgard/Petra. After finding the opportunity Edelgard and the Black Eagles Strike Force visit the home country of Petra's, Brigid. There Petra is extremely excited to show everyone, particularly the emperor, around her home to teach them of her culture, all the while showing Brigidians that Adrestians and Fódlaners can exist together.Edelgard finds her feelings for Petra to be quite wonderful, perhaps even beyond close friends; Petra harbours strong feelings for Edelgard, although is unsure how to display them. Closest family and friends mistaken Petra's companionship with Edelgard to be romantic, leaving the two flustered. Yet what better way to unify and liberate two countries by forming a genuine loving bond between its two rulers? Everyone is a winner then: two women find love with one another, and two countries form a bond.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Petra Macneary
Kudos: 17





	To Show You My World, To Offer My Heart

To Show You My World, To Offer My Heart

**A/N: Petragard is so overlooked (pre-release it was popular), and the fact that Edelgard and Petra never received an A Support, even though it would have been easy to write it, is astounding. Hence, I off this short story in hopes of reigniting the Petragard love and bringing forth new fans by opening their eyes!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Uncertainty Surrounding Emotions

Being around the sea brings a suffocating feeling to Edelgard.

Even on board a vessel, the finest that the Adrestian Empire has to offer, the emperor clutched the wooden handrail as if any second something will push her overboard. Seeing the dark waves slam against the body of the ship made her hiss between clenched teeth. She shuts her eyes; maybe the waves will go away. It is silly, down right pitiful and pathetic, that she is behaving so fretful. She has faced many adversaries on the battlefield from men and literal monsters, receiving injuries from swords, arrows and magic, never showing an ounce of fear whenever confronted with such horrors. Yet the sea _terrifies_ her. She shakes her head and opens her eyes, her white eyebrows furrowed in antagonism and self-loathing. How laughable and humiliating…

“Hello Edelgard!”

Hearing that familiar voice the emperor jerked away from the sight of the endless blue abyss to turn to a tanned woman. With the clear skies and sun above it made brown eyes glow cordially towards the pallor woman, a warmth that reminded Edelgard of consuming hot chocolate on a chilly winter night. The markings against her eyelids further add to the appearance of a delighted person. Purple hair meticulously done up in an upper ponytail-cross-braid swung like a pendulum as the user sauntered over. Bracelets and necklaces jingled with every step taken, adding to the image of a lovely person wishing to make acquaintance. With such a friendly aura around her none would suspect her of being a master assassin. In an instance Edelgard’s dour mood shattered, and the contours of her face shifted as her lilac eyes crinkled and an auspicious smile, not false like she tends to share with many, adorned her face. Petra, her dearest friend, and a companion held closest to her heart.

Petra came to a halt by the slightly smaller woman’s side, her smile flashing pearly whites as she turned to her. “Are you having great admiration of the sea?”

At the mention of ‘sea’ Edelgard felt her stomach open up a bottomless sinkhole. Now her smile felt strained as she tried with all her strength to not appear uncomfortable. “I was merely daydreaming.”

At that claim Petra cocked an eyebrow. “The way you were clutching against the… what’s the word… handrail speaks of you fearing something.”

Perceptive… it would seem that Edelgard had forgotten that Petra is a princess with experience in reading minute body language. Not wishing to argue Edelgard sighed in defeat. “It is a rather embarrassing fear…”

Instead of goading or mocking her, Petra simply smiled in understanding. “You do not need to share if it is making you uncomfortable,” she spoke, not a hint of disappointment etched in her tone. “Do know though that no fear is something to be feeling ashamed of.”

Once more Edelgard’s smile turned genuine. Petra is a wise woman: kind yet not gullible, strong yet never one to abuse her power, beautiful yet without signs of being vain. There are not many nobles, nay, none that the emperor can think of, that are like Petra. Even after six years of knowing the princess Edelgard has not seen any qualities of Petra that indicate an unstable or unfitting future ruler. It still amazes the pallor woman that Petra sided with her cause. She had made it clear to her, and the people of Brigid, that if they do not wish to engage in her war then she would not hold them accountable. Furthermore she had emphasised to Petra, in letter and in person back when they were teenagers, that even if she does not assist in this conflict that the then newly appointed emperor will still wish to seek diplomatic relations with Brigid. Petra was no longer a political prisoner. Perhaps, and this is the logical side of her, it would have been wiser to have maintained autonomous control of Brigid to coerce them into a war against the most powerful institution, the Church, a power in which Edelgard needed everyone she could acquire and use to defeat. Regardless Petra wanted to fight by her. To say that it had stunned Edelgard is an understatement to rival all understatements. For a moment the young emperor thought that Petra misunderstood her, considering that she is a foreigner still trying to grasp the language. But no Petra had understood.

Thinking about it brought the image of a resolute girl, aged only sixteen, with burning brown eyes that rivalled Edelgard’s own determination. Her words echoed against the emperor’s head:

 _“You and I are sharing of the same goal: to be having Fódlan and Brigid seen on equal terms.”_ Determination etched in every word; a manifesto between two rulers.

 _“You even wish to go further by wanting to create relations with regions beyond like that of Dagda. I want that too.”_ Genuineness sown into those words; it does not sound like a faraway dream, but a reality.

 _“I desire what you want.”_

After all these years Petra still abides by her ambitions. It is hard to find someone in life that stays true to their words years later. With a leader like her, Brigid will be in capable hands with a future rich and prosperous for generations to come.

In regards to Brigid:

Edelgard eyed her friend with composed enthusiasm. “You must be thrilled to be seeing Brigid again after so long.”

Petra beamed at the news, and her smile widened into a rapturous grin. She clapped her hands. “I am even more excited at the idea of bringing my friends to my country!”

Even after five years of war Edelgard had not been to Brigid. There was never an opportunity for her to visit the archipelago, with invasions, attempted coups, and monster attacks preventing her. None of the Eagles have visited too, for they themselves were preoccupied by the war. Finally, as if the Goddess answered some prayer that perhaps secretly Edelgard had been counting on, an opportunity has been offered. When Edelgard had declared that the Black Eagles Strike Force shall visit Brigid, Petra leapt at the news and nearly tackled the emperor with a hug. The war effort had settled to a temporary standstill, due to all sides needing to replenish and boost morale. She has the creatures of the shadows and her ill-trusted uncle to handle everything until she returns. It brings remorse and disgust to her at the idea of leaving her country, and all of Fódlan, to those vermin, yet in the end she is a pawn that needs to play the game. Hopefully by visiting Brigid not only will it boost morale among her Eagles and give them much needed relaxation, but also that she can learn of how Brigidians feel about her. Perhaps she can have them warm up to her, and convince sceptics that she truly wishes for equality. No doubt she will learn a lot about Brigid from firsthand experience, something that she had wanted for years.

“I hope my Brigidian will be adequate,” Edelgard spoke, her expression softening as she began to fear about her pronunciations and speech. “You have been teaching me for some time during this voyage, yet I still fear that I may say something wrong.”

Petra shook her head and raised a clenched fist to her chest. “Just trying to speak the language will be of most… er, it is sufficient! I am only teaching you common phrases, and am teaching the others as well, and you are a quick learner!”

It is the effort that counts. A light smile crossed the pallor woman’s face as she gave a nod of affirmation. “That is something I can do.”

Petra uttered ‘I know’ so confidently that even the previously doubting Edelgard started to believe that she can pull this off. The smaller woman then pressed her hands against her hips, and an uncharacteristic sly smile exposed itself. Any Imperial soldier that may pass by would double take at the peculiar sight of their emperor appearing to recall an inside joke and ready to share it.

“I shall try to shoot two birds with one arrow: the arrow being me trying to be presentable, while the two birds is appeasing to your people and us achieving our dream.”

Hearty and wholesome laughter bellowed from Petra. The princess reared her head back, and her necklaces rattled to the rhythm of her heaving chest. Such wondrous sounds and the sight of a whimsical Petra made Edelgard’s heart flutter. A pink blush adorned her pallor cheeks as she gazed softly at the tanned woman’s crinkled eyes, her grinning pearly whites, and the light blush tinted against her cheeks. There is something about Petra being rapturous that makes Edelgard’s heart soar. For quite some time she has felt… she really can’t find the words to describe it. Warmth? Content? Those two are intertwined with this feeling, yet they are not adequate in describing it. Understanding emotions never was a strong element of the smaller woman; not too long ago friendship seemed like this undecipherable concept to her. It is cumbersome, especially when this bubbling feeling she feels towards Petra is something positive.

Her chagrin dissolved when she and Petra heard Ferdinand call to them. They turn to the man of orange hair, his dimples matching his freckled face as he smiled warmly at the two.

“Excuse me for asking, Petra, but you had said many times that Brigid is quite a hot country,” Ferdinand said, his eyebrows lightly knitted as he recalled the times. “I suppose most of us are going to need a change of clothes, considering we will not be used to such a climate.” 

Petra flinched and straightened in realization. “You have brought a valuable point, Ferdinand!” She carefully regarded his and Edelgard’s attire. “I be thinking that you two find a change of clothes. Besides Dorothea and Bernadetta I believe everyone must find something lighter.”

Edelgard hummed in understanding. Petra has spoken back during the Academy days that Brigid’s climate is humid and hot; hence, she grew to prefer the heat. Adrestian summers can be quite unforgiving, with the sun seeming to grow to despise those upon the earth by flaring its powerful heat. But Petra had said that Adrestia is _cool_ compared to the archipelago, so perhaps Edelgard is not as used to the heat as she had anticipated. The captain had stated by the next sunrise they would have reached Brigid. It would be best to find something light now in preparation for tomorrow. She’ll still wear her horned crown and the emperor’s cape to showcase that she is the emperor.

“Ferdinand, inform everyone outside of Dorothea and Bernadetta to change into something lighter,” Edelgard ordered. “We must be prepared for Brigid’s climate.”

“And be dressed in something presentable!” Ferdinand added austerely with a pensive frown. “We can’t just wear rags when visiting our friend’s country!”

Edelgard shot him a deadpan expression: of course she and the Eagles want to be respectful. She heard Petra snicker beside her towards how flabbergasted and mortified the prime minister had just sounded. The emperor agreed to his ‘terms’, and then turned to Petra to inform her that she will be seeing her later. Once more Petra’s smile caused Edelgard’s heart to prickle against her sternum, a feeling usually associated with trepidation now peculiarly pleasant. The princess places a hand against the smaller woman’s shoulder. Even years after what happened to her siblings, Edelgard is still quite jumpy when someone touches her. The littlest touches, like someone grazing by her, cause her to recoil and shift into a mode of a startled predator ready to lunge. Yet Petra’s touches do no such thing. Quite the opposite: it relaxes Edelgard in a way that no tea or concoction does. 

“When everyone is dressed do be coming to see me so I can gauge if it is… is suitable!” Petra decreed. She offered a respectful nod to the emperor and then at Ferdinand. “I shall be seeing you both!”

When Petra retracted her hand (oh how Edelgard missed the tender warmth) the tanned woman walked away. Ferdinand soon left to inform everyone else about their task, and so Edelgard headed to the lower deck to find the correct clothing.

* * *

“Do I look presentable for a king?”

Dorothea pressed a hand to her chin to rub it contemplatively as she regarded the emperor. Beside her Bernadetta observed too, her grey eyes blinking at the unusual sight before her. Before starting this voyage the pallor woman had made sure to pack some light clothes and take it to her private quarters. Now in these very quarters she revealed herself in the new attire to her two friends. Certainly paling in comparison to her emperor regalia Edelgard wore a simple red tunic, black loose fitting pants tied by a plain-looking belt, and knee high leather boots. Without any gloves on she felt completely naked; the surgical scars on her wrists exposed to all to show pity, something she does not seek. It is true that she will function better in the heat without gloves, although as logical as that is she felt her throat clog at how vulnerable she felt. According to Petra, Brigidians feel veneration towards people decorated (diseased…) with scars: they believe that scars indicate warriors that have battled against the odds. Still, that meant people will ogle at the sight of her scarred wrists and other parts of her such as her exposed arms and low hanging V-neck. Regardless if such customs can curry favours from the Brigidians then Edelgard can easily pull through.

“I think with that cape and crown of yours you look a bit silly,” Dorothea confessed with knitted eyebrows. She tilted her head and gave a nonchalant shrug. “But I guess the point is to not only survive the climate but to also show that you’re the emperor.”

Not the most reassuring answer, yet nonetheless Edelgard judged it as affirmation of her choice. She then turned to Bernadetta with a cocked eyebrow, waiting for her opinion.

The archer fiddled with her hands and stuttered honestly, “I guess if you’re comfortable then you should be good to go…!”

That isn’t an ‘opinion’, more a direction to how the emperor feels, but Edelgard simply nodded. Once everyone else has finished dressing in lighter clothes then Edelgard will head on deck to showcase to Petra if everyone is properly dressed. Hubert, being the ever loyal (and clingy…) person he is, agreed to come to her quarters once all the men had dressed up. His dry remark about how Caspar will be extremely stubborn-“Not even a mule can hope to compete with such stubbornness”, as Hubert had grumbled-when having to give up his armoured gear made her huff a laugh.

“I suppose you two can leave,” Edelgard uttered as she went over to fetch a book that contained written Brigidian phrases and words, courtesy of Petra. She flicked to a page and diverted her eyes to it. “In the meantime I suggest you all try to learn some more Brigidian words.” 

“Oh? Trying to learn how to say ‘I love you’ Petra in Brigidian?”

That comment made Edelgard splutter.

Startled she shot her head from the small book to stare up at Dorothea with wide lilac eyes and raised white eyebrows. There is a knowing smile against the former songstress’ face as her forest green eyes gleamed mischievously and smugly at her. A red blush spread across Edelgard’s cheeks, ears, and down to her neck where it is out in the open against the V-neck. Foolishly she gawked, jaw low as if dislocated, and her ears rang so loudly that the din overpowered the sounds of waves slamming against the vessel. As if a drought occurred within her body she felt her throat dry up and leave her breathless. Her deft fingers gripped the spine of the book so intensely that it permanently dented the fine leather casing. She must appear quite comical; the solemn, stoic some would say, emperor, rendered speechless and stunned.

Swallowing thickly to lubricate her parched throat she hoarsely asked, “P… Pardon?”

There was a split-second look of surprise across Dorothea’s features: she seemed startled by the confused reaction. “You and Petra have been quite close for the past five years, even longer, seemingly inseparable and by each others’ sides that… well, there have been whispers amongst your troops and the strike force about you two being-”

If Edelgard was red as a tomato before she now felt as if she glowed like the sun: “There is nothing ro… romantic between us!”

“We’re not judging if there is…!” Bernadetta spoke up, startling the emperor: she believes that she and Petra are-!? “I’d be quite happy for you and Petra!”

Is this the Goddess’ attempt to mock her? Edelgard gritted her teeth and growled at the two to silence them from making further comments. Both took the hint and grew quiet, only blinking towards her as if expecting to hear her side of the story. The temptation to slam her book against her forehead and hide her face against the pages nearly possessed the pallor woman into doing so. It startled her how riled up she had gotten over an innocent misunderstanding that she harbours romantic feelings for Petra-

Wait a moment.

The fluttering heart… the way Petra brings out the best in her… the desire to always see Petra smile and be at ease…

These are akin to being in love.

That realisation snuffed out Edelgard’s soul for what felt like a minute, only to have it return and jerk her body. As if she thought it would rid the parasites of doubt she shook her head. Questions bounced in her mind and showed no signs of ceasing as they slammed against her skull and conjured up a headache. Is she reading too much into it? If not, are these feelings inappropriate? Can she supress it so to maintain her close friendship with Petra? Each question sprouted another, only resulting in the flustered pallor woman feeling lethargic and dizzy with uncertainty. There is no denying that she has grown close to Petra. They shoulder one another’s burdens of leadership, they share a goal, and they have supported each other through the hardships of war. From the littlest things such as comforting touches and sincere smiles, to near death experiences when one or the other risked their life to save the other. Certainly Edelgard is willing to throw down her life to achieve her goal of unifying and liberating Fódlan. But to almost throw away that very ambition she clung so vehemently to, to save Petra, a person, is… it is unheard of. To crave to see Petra smile, and selfishly witness these genuine smiles to herself, is something so… Edelgard would have been unimpressed if someone told her that they experience that desire for someone. But it cannot be romantic, for she has never fantasised kissing Petra! She only occasionally thinks about holding her hand after creating equality amongst Fódlan and Brigid with the softest gazes towards one another…

Goddess, she is acting so ridiculous.

With a deep sigh she knitted her white eyebrows at her two friends, her expression austere and demanding that none disobey or question her command.

“I shall clarify once again: I harbour no romantic feelings for Petra,” _But you are not certain yourself_. “So do not go out spreading rumours with the other Eagles or soldiers that we are together.” _Yet you like the sound of being together._

“Understood!” Bernadetta chirped, albeit it sounding terrified by the slightly darkened expression on the emperor’s face.

“You’ll figure out your feelings for Petra during this trip,” Dorothea said with a wink.

Before Edelgard could open her mouth to rebuttal that claim the former songstress bid her farewell and left with Bernadetta by her side. When the two closed the door the pallor woman pinched the bridge of her nose. Accursed emotions about Petra left her irritated and, oxymoronically, jubilant at the same time. Such a weird combination; why must emotions be so hard to decipher? With a shake of her head she turned her attention to the book of Brigidian words in hopes of distracting her thoughts about her feelings for Petra.

Unfortunately, as it really should be no surprise, reading Brigidian reminds Edelgard of the Brigidian princess…

* * *

On the next day the watchman on the crows nest confirmed land-ho. Excitedly Petra dashed to the deck to lean over the railing to observe her home. Edelgard had quickly joined her and regarded the increasing size of the archipelago as the vessel neared it. The other Eagles joined along the railing to watch with awe and wonder. It was still too far to discern the buildings, yet she could tell that there is some port town. Bronze by the waterside seemed to glow under the sun hanging high: most likely these were beaches and bays. Mountains could be seen decorated across the land with patches of green decorated against them. Some canoes and other ships could be seen along the turquoise water, although one could not determine just how big some of the ships were.

Edelgard looked over to Petra. The princess appeared completely bedazzled: the widest grin Edelgard has ever witnessed from her; the sparkling brown eyes of rapturous delight, and the switching of hopping feet of uncontained jubilance, Petra never seemed this _happy_. It brought a warm smile to Edelgard’s face, her usually hardened face softening as her eyes crinkled towards Petra. Any worries about whether she appears presentable or too ridiculous looking, and whether the Brigidians will warm to her and the Eagles vanquished. What a sight it is to see her greatest friend and sharer of her dreams of unity beam like this… Nothing seemed quite as beautiful as Petra; not even nature itself can paint its landscape and evoke such mesmerising beauty as the tanned woman. Even the scars across her exposed stomach, arms, and back did not falter her appearance. Yet it is not the physical appearance on its own that mesmerises the emperor. It is the aura that Petra evokes, which encompasses her, that leaves Edelgard speechless.

Petra turned to her with that smile of hers that looked as if it would ache anyone’s face. A red flush of excitement taints her tanned cheeks, which brings out her purple marking and sincere brown eyes.

“Welcome to my home, Brigid!”


End file.
